Séparation et Retrouvaille Chapitre 3
by Enamoured To Write
Summary: Derek est en train de tourner en bourrique et ne sait quoi faire. Tandis que Stiles va se réveiller avec une surprise


Cela fit deux jours, deux jours que Derek n'eut plus de nouvelle de Stiles, de son humain. Deux jours qu'il n'arriva plus à se concentrer, qu'il n'arriva plus à garder son calme. Deux jours que le loup-garou tenta de contacter son compagnon, sans résultats.

-Bordel ! se fustigea l'alpha après avoir entendu une nouvelle fois le répondeur du téléphone du jeune homme. Pourquoi ?!

Il se défoula sur le premier arbre en vu, lui offrant ses poings et ses griffes. Puis il poussa un rugissement au ciel, en tombant à genoux sur les feuilles mortes de la forêt, qui fit fuir les animaux alentour. Puis, lorsqu'il eut sortit tout l'air de se poumons, il laissa sa tête tomber.

-Derek, dit un homme dans son dos.

-Quoi ! répondit-il violemment sans bouger, si ce ne fut de redresser sa tête.

-Nous savons tous comment est Stiles, c'est pareil pour toi. Tu sais comment il est.

Le lycanthrope agenouillé fit sortir un son rauque de sa gorge, puis prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer.

-Tu es son meilleur ami, il ne t'a rien dit ?!

-Non, personne ne réussit à le joindre.

-Tu as demandé à son père ?

-Il refuse de nous le dire.

-Tout ça est de ma faute, marmonna l'alpha.

-Non, rassura Scott, il a juste besoin de se changer les idées.

Ne voulant pas continuer de parler de cela, l'alpha décida de changer de sujet.

-Je vais aller vérifier mon périmètre, informa Derek en faisant référence aux secteurs que les loups-garous surveillaient, tu devrais en faire autant. Préviens Isaac et les Argent autres aussi.

Il fut déjà au pas de course alors que Scott hurla son nom.

Le soleil se coucha rapidement, laissant place à un ciel nocturne. Sur le chemin de son périmètre, il trouva un rocher où il s'y assit, levant la tête pour y admiré le firmament printanier, et sentit une douce brise fraîche caresser son visage. L'image de son compagnon se dessina dans son esprit.

-Où est-ce que tu es ? questionna-t-il à une lune gibbeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il resta ainsi durant un long moment, profitant de sa solitude. L'instant d'après il courra vers sa maison, où il se doucha et s'habilla de vêtement propre. Puis il prit sa voiture et alla chez les Stilinski, où il ne trouva pas la voiture du sheriff. La fenêtre de Stiles fut fermée. Il utilisa donc une clef que son humain lui eut offerte. Il l'eut gardé autour de son cou, pendu à une chaine, ne s'en séparant sous aucun prétexte. C'eut été le premier cadeau de la part de son compagnon. Une simple clef, qui exprima la plus grande des confiances et le plus grand geste d'amour. Il monta à la chambre de Stiles, où rien n'eut changé, ni même l'odeur. Le son d'une voiture se fit entendre par l'ouïe du loup-garou, et il descendit donc dans le salon, puis attendit John.

-Derek, soupira ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce, que me vaux ta visite ?

-J'aimerai parler à Stiles.

-Tu as essayé le téléphone.

-Il ne répond pas, à personne, avoua le lycanthrope en baissant sa tête.

-Ecoute, tout ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé entre vous tous, mais … laisse lui encore quelques jours.

Derek garda le regard rivé sur le sol, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuire. Il s'apprêta à sortir, jusqu'à se que le sheriff l'attrapa par le bras.

-Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je ne supporte pas de voir mon fils dans cette état. Et puis je commence à t'apprécier, alors tente d'arranger la chose. Ça serait dommage si non.

Le père de son humain lui tendit un bout de papier avec une adresse dessus. L'espoir en lui renaissant, il le prit tout en le remerciant et accourus à sa voiture.

Stiles se réveilla par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux sur un visage qui se trouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Dorian dormit d'un air paisible, et le jeune homme en profita pour le dévisager. Une nouvelle fois la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit retentir. Il tenta de s'extirpé de la prise de Dorian qui s'eut fut faite durant la nuit sans le réveiller. Lorsqu'il fut sortit du lit, il prit le T-shirt le plus proche ainsi que son téléphone, puis sortit de la chambre. Il enfila le haut alors que quelqu'un tambourina à la porte d'entrée.

-Oui ? s'enquit Stiles à demi-endormit.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le loup-garou au pas de la porte, et fut encore plus surpris lorsque ce dernier se jeta littéralement à son cou, entendant les grandes respirations saccadé du lycanthrope. L'humain fit un pas en arrière et mit un bras entre les deux corps pour y mettre la distance.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda l'humain ahuri.

-Il faut que je t'explique que … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en caleçon, avec un T-shirt qui ne t'appartiens même pas ?! s'écria brutalement Derek.

-Commence pas de bon matin, répondit le plus jeune entre deux bâillements.

Il regarda son téléphone et remarqua que les appels manqué fut ceux de l'alpha.

-Ce n'est pas se que tu croix, rétorqua le loup-garou d'une voix forte.

-Stiles ? dit une voix au loin.


End file.
